shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 661 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 661: Atomu Atomu No Mi PG 1 *Marines:*some fall and get blown away from the crashing ship* AAhh!! *Tashigi:*skids away* damn!! *Smoker:*flies over to Law and strikes him with his jutte* *Law:*blocks with his nodacchi* *Smoker: You're just giving me more reasons to bring you in, Law!!* *Law: Who cares. It's already too late to explain myself. PG 2 *Smoker/ Law:*skid away from each other* *Marines:*cannon wielders aim at him from his left* Hold it Law!!! *Smoker: I said stay back you idiots!!! *Law:*looks at the cannonballs fly at him and smiles.* PG 3 *Law:*cuts the cannonballs and the marines in half* *Marines:*confused as they float away from their legs* *Smoker:*thinks* damn I told them!! *Law:*turns back to Smoker and smiles* Let's dance White Hunter. *Smoker:*glares at him and emits a large amount of smoke* *Sanji:*running with the kids and crew behind him* What the hell are the marines doing here? PG 4 *Chopper:*running in Kung Fu point still* I dont know. Nothing about this makes sense. *Nami:*holding on to Chopper* We can work the details out after we get out of here. *Hazmat man:*talking ro the flask* Sir, it would seem thanks to Trafalgar Law, our position may be very compromised. *???: Seriously? Who told him to even answer the damn door?! *Hazmat man: We don't know sir. *???: damn him. I knew it was a bad idea to allow him here. PG 5 *Law:*blocks Smoker's jutte again and cuts him in half from his waist* *Smoker:*reconnects himself and punches Law in the gut* White Pressure!!! *Law:*groans and is engulfed in a bust of pressurized smoke* *Smoker:*hits him in the chin with his jutte* *Law:*glares at him as he is shot up from the blow* *Marines:*cheer* yeah!!! Go Vice- Admiral!! PG 6 *Smoker:*grabs him by the neck and takes him above his room dome* White Launcher!!! *Law:*glares* shit!! *Smoker:*throws him down and smokes up his other hand* White...... PG 7 *Law:*falls into his room and lands on his feet* *Smoker:*sends a giant smoke fist at him* Thrasher!!! *Law:*points his hand at a marine* Shambles *Marine:*gets swapped with Law and looks at the fist* No Smoke-san!!! PG 8 *Marine:*is crushed and lays in a huge fist imprint in the snow* *Law: Man, you're as ruthless as they say, White Hunter. *Smoker:*lands* Shut up. I know all about your Atomu Atomu fruit power. This whole sphere is basically the space of an atom and everything in it can be divided, put together, and moved as you see fit. *Marine: Is that how it works? *Tashigi: yes. PG 9 *Tashigi: Trafalgar Law ate the Atomu Atomu Fruit and became an atom man. *Law: Very good understanding my powers White Hunter. Of course, atom spitting is alittle hard to do to a Logia. You guys are so damn annoying, *Smoker:*lauches his smoke snake arms* Twin White Snakes *Law:*stands ready* PG 10 *Luffy:*looks confused* Why are you guys attacking us when I'm one of you? *Centaur soldiers:*2 charge with lances* you aren't one of us dammit!! *Luffy:*steams up* Gum Gum....... PG 11 *Luffy:*knocks them both back by hitting them in the chests* Jet Bazooka *Usopp:*stops some centaurs from attacking with stink* Green Star: Raflesia *Nesuss:* a huge centaur with a black horse lower half and a long ponytail covers his nose* Why do you persist. All we want is the samurai. *'Info box: Punk Hazard inhabitant: Boss Nesuss Grant' *Usopp: Because we keep telling you he isn't a samurai!!! He's just a swordsman!! PG 12 *Nesuss: Liar!! He carries a katana like a samurai, therefore, he's a samurai!!! *Usopp:*glares* there is no reasoning with this guy. *Zoro:*grabs his shoulder* Usopp, step aside. *Usopp: Zoro? *Nesuss:hm? *Zoro:*walks up to him* Yo, centaur boss.... PG 13 *Zoro: I'm not this samurai you're looking for, but...*unsheathes his sword* *Close up Zoro:*glaring* if you wanna try me, I'm all yours. *Nesuss: *growls* As you wish, samurai. PG 14 *Girl: Big sis, we were never allowed in this part of the building. *Nami: then more that likely, this is another way out for you guys. *???: ROOAAARRR!!!! *Crew/children:*stop running and look at a large shadowy figure walk out of a room* *Sanji: the hell? PG 15 *???:*looks down at them* Captain? Where did you go? Captain? *Nami:*gulps* *Bepo:* a giant polar bear with very larg muscles and light colored pants* Captain!! Something is happening!!!! *'Info Box: Heart Pirates fighter Bepo' *Franky:*aims his weapons left fist guns at him* This can't be good. PG 16 *Sanji:*smokes* I think this is Law's talking polar bear. He's knows some kind of Kung Fu I think. *Chopper:*does at pose* Hyooochhooo!!!! Well let's see if he can best me!! *Sanji: Hey, It's my turn to impress Nami-san. PG 17 *Smoker:*standing with his jutte in one hand and his other arm made of smoke* Surrender Law. I can make you a deal. *Law:*has a swirling wind around his palm* Don't bet on it. Reaction END Category:Prediction